Spirits Beneath the Earth
by ShadowAbsol13
Summary: "Four, two of the trees, two of the river, must come together in a darkest hour. Buried in the Earth, in the place before heroes, the four must seek the spirits." The fate of four apprentices is about to change.
1. Prologue

A harsh leaf-bare bore snow down on a fierce wind. The prey had been terrible and all clans faced death.

A small cat, a reddish brown she-cat with a white paw, padded along the shore. She was headed to the Moonpool from Riverclan. She heard pawsteps on the other side of the river.

"Redfeather!" Cried the newcomer, a dark brown and cream tabby.

Redfeather purred. "A terrible time to be heading to the Moonpool, isn't it, Sharptabby?"

He purred in response. "At least the moon is in the sky."

Redfeather nodded. "Yes, but we still face oppression around every corner."

Sharptabby leaped forward. Redfeather noticed how thin he was. "Well, if anyone can help, it's Starclan. Come on!"

Redfeather and Sharptabby raced along the river in an attempt to keep themselves warm. Finally they reached the sacred pool. They tread carefully on the ancient pawprints worn into the icy rock. Giving Sharptabby a nod, she crouched down and delicately touched her nose to the water. She fell into slumber.

After a few moments, she opened her eyes. She was in an open field, and Sharptabby was next to her. They exchanged a confused glance. Suddenly they saw two figures approaching. Each cat recognized a figure. Sharptabby stepped forward. "Jayfeather," he breathed. The silver tabby dipped his head. Then he turned to look for the second cat, a golden brown tabby. Redfeather gasped. "Mothwing!"

Mothwing purred as she padded over the ridge. "Hello, dear. We can't linger long, I'm afraid."

Jayfeather stared intensely at the two young medicine cats. "We come bearing an important message from Starclan," he hissed, urgency tainting his voice.

Suddenly Mothwing and Jayfeathers' eyes clouded over. They spoke in one voice:

"Four, two of the trees, two of the river, must come together in a darkest hour.

Buried in the Earth, in the place before heroes, the four must seek the spirits."

Suddenly the cats started to fade. "No!" Redfeather cried. "I don't understand!"

She woke with a jerk. She blinked. Sharptabby stirred next to her and sat up.

"So what do you think that meant?" He asked.

Redfeather looked up and gazed at the stars. "I don't know."

"But whatever it is, it means a big change for the clans."


	2. Chapter 1: A Long Day Ahead

Darkkit's POV

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!"

I perked up. Today was the day! I bounced on my dark tabby paws. My three denmates and I were to become apprentices today!

My denmates consisted of my sister, Nightkit, who was a pure white kit except for a black mark on her forehead. She had the prettiest blue eyes. Then there was Runningkit, a tough ginger tom. He considered himself leader of the den and pretty much everyone let him get away with it. He was rather dense though. And lastly there was Bluekit, Runningkit's brother, and an antisocial blue-gray tom with sharp green eyes and a lying, mischievous nature. He easily tricked his brother on many occasions. The two had been born a few days before us.

I ran up to Nightkit and grabbed her scruff. "Out of the nest! C'mon! Our apprentice ceremony is starting!"

Nightkit jumped to her feet. "Why didn't you say so?!"

Our mother, Waterberry, snatched my sister up. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

Nightkit growled. "Going to my apprentice ceremony!"

Bluekit scoffed. "You look ridiculous. At least groom your fur or something." Bluekit's fur was perfectly silky and smooth. To be honest, I was shocked.

I snorted. "At least I'm not more concerned about my pelt than being graceful."

Bluekit hissed, "Well, Darkkit, I'm sure you'll make a fool of yourself anyway."

I hissed in annoyance. Why must he always be like that?!

Nightkit and I raced to the entrance. Bluekit and Runningkit shortly followed.

Our leader, Steppingstar, a silver tabby, turned to us from his perch on the Beech Tree. "Ah, they're finally here." His eyes were shining with amusement.

My pelt prickled with embarrassment. Oops.

"Well, Runningkit, come forward." He strode forward, head high. "Until you complete your training and earn your warrior name, you shall be called Runningpaw." He turned to the crowd of cats. "Mistystream," he called, and a gray she-cat stepped from the crowd. "You have proven yourself worthy of a new apprentice. Your strength and wisdom have made you a great warrior. I hope you will pass all that Maplestorm has taught you on to Runningpaw." Mistystream touched noses with Runningpaw.

"Nightkit," he called. She stepped forward warily. "From this day until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be called Nightpaw. Flowerfall," he yowled, and a pretty tortoiseshell stepped forward. "Your loyalty and eagerness to learn have proved you worthy to train an apprentice. I hope you will pass on all of your newfound knowledge on to Nightpaw." Flowerfall had been made a warrior last moon and was excited to have her own apprentice. She touched noses with Nightpaw.

"Bluekit," and he stepped forward, and, I dare say, a bit overdramatically, making the light hit his pelt perfectly. Annoying little mouse-brain. "Until your warrior name is given to you, you shall be called Bluepaw. And Leafscale shall be your mentor." Leafscale strode out of the crowd. I gaped. Leafscale was one of the best warriors in the clan! "I hope you pass on your skill and bravery to Bluepaw." The two touched noses.

"And lastly, Darkkit," Steppingstar said, purring. "Come forward."

I held my head up and tried to stride forward gracefully. However, I tripped and nearly fell on my face. I could hear Bluepaw snort. I hissed at myself and straightened up.

Steppingstar nodded. "From this day forth until you have proven yourself worthy enough to become a warrior, you shall be called Darkpaw. Brightpebble," he called, and my heart sank. Only one of the most ditsy cats in the clan. Even more than Flowerfall. He slid through the crowd, practically bouncing. Flowerfall and her mouse-brained brother. Geez.

"You have proven that you are capable of training an apprentice. I hope you pass your virtue and patience on to Darkpaw."

I walked up to touch his nose. He nosed forward to hard and headbutted me. I let out an involuntary squeak and tried again. This time he did it right.

"Clan dismissed!" Steppingstar yowled.

All of the mentors and new apprentices gathered together. Mistystream took initiative. "I think we should spilt up." She touched her tail to Flowerfall's shoulder. "Flowerfall, Nightpaw, Runningpaw and I should go to the Windclan border to survey territories. Leafscale, Brightpebble, Bluepaw and Darkpaw; you guys should head to the Shadowclan border."

I hissed quietly. Why was I always stuck with him?!

Bluepaw purred mockingly. "Let's go, Darkpaw. No time to waste now!"

I snarled. "You little-!"

Leafscale stepped between us. "Hey, you were kits not long ago. Now you have to be apprentices, okay? And apprentices don't fight with each other for stupid reasons. All warriors in a clan have to work together." He gave us a stern look and lead us to the Shadowclan border.

That day they taught us how to smell for other clan scents, about the basics of being a warrior, and a basic attack.

I padded back to camp and walked into the apprentice's den. It felt so strange, my first time being in my very own nest in a den.

I saw Nightpaw and Runningpaw lying in nests beside each other in the middle of the den. I purred and curled in the nest beside Nightpaw and shut my eyes.

A few moments later, I heard the bramble entrance rustling. I opened one eye to see my least favorite cat entering the den. Not being very picky, he walked over to a spot beside me. I hissed pointedly, staring up at him with a fierce, one-eyed glare. He recoiled and walked over to the other side of his brother, getting the point.

I sighed and curled myself tighter.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**If I ever make a mistake, please tell me. **


End file.
